In a typical casting process, molten metal is poured into a pre-formed mould cavity which defines the shape of the casting. However, as the metal solidifies it shrinks, resulting in shrinkage cavities which in turn result in unacceptable imperfections in the final casting. This is a well known problem in the casting industry and is addressed by the use of feeder sleeves or risers which are integrated into the mould during mould formation. Each feeder sleeve provides an additional (usually enclosed) volume or cavity which is in communication with the mould cavity, so that molten metal also enters into the feeder sleeve. During solidification, molten metal within the feeder sleeve flows back into the mould cavity to compensate for the shrinkage of the casting. It is important that metal in the feeder sleeve cavity remains molten longer than the metal in the mould cavity, so feeder sleeves are made to be highly insulating or more usually exothermic, so that upon contact with the molten metal additional heat is generated to delay solidification.
After solidification and removal of the mould material, unwanted residual metal from within the feeder sleeve cavity remains attached to the casting and must be removed. In order to facilitate removal of the residual metal, the feeder sleeve cavity may be tapered towards its base (i.e. the end of the feeder sleeve which will be closest to the mould cavity) in a design commonly referred to as a neck down sleeve. When a sharp blow is applied to the residual metal it separates at the weakest point which will be near to the mould (the process commonly known as “knock off”). A small footprint on the casting is also desirable to allow the positioning of feeder sleeves in areas of the casting where access may be restricted by adjacent features.
Although feeder sleeves may be applied directly onto the surface of the mould cavity, they are often used in conjunction with a breaker core. A breaker core is simply a disc of refractory material (typically a resin bonded sand core or a ceramic core or a core of feeder sleeve material) with a hole in its centre which sits between the mould cavity and the feeder sleeve. The diameter of the hole through the breaker core is designed to be smaller than the diameter of the interior cavity of the feeder sleeve (which need not necessarily be tapered) so that knock off occurs at the breaker core close to the mould.
Casting moulds are commonly formed using a moulding pattern which defines the mould cavity. Pins are provided on the pattern plate at predetermined locations as mounting points for the feeder sleeves. Once the required sleeves are mounted on the pattern plate, the mould is formed by pouring moulding sand onto the pattern plate and around the feeder sleeves until the feeder sleeves are covered. The mould must have sufficient strength to resist erosion during the pouring of molten metal, to withstand the ferrostatic pressure exerted on the mould when full and to resist the expansion/compression forces when the metal solidifies.
Moulding sand can be classified into two main categories. Chemical bonded (based on either organic or inorganic binders) or clay-bonded. Chemically bonded moulding binders are typically self-hardening systems where a binder and a chemical hardener are mixed with the sand and the binder and hardener start to react immediately, but sufficiently slowly enough to allow the sand to be shaped around the pattern plate and then allowed to harden enough for removal and casting.
Clay-bonded moulding uses clay and water as the binder and can be used in the “green” or undried state and is commonly referred to as greensand. Greensand mixtures do not flow readily or move easily under compression forces alone and therefore to compact the greensand around the pattern and give the mould sufficient strength properties as detailed previously, a variety of combinations of jolting, vibrating, squeezing and ramming are applied to produce uniform strength moulds at high productivity. The sand is typically compressed (compacted) at high pressure, usually using a hydraulic ram (the process being referred to as “ramming up”). With increasing casting complexity and productivity requirements, there is a need for more dimensionally stable moulds and the tendency is towards higher ramming pressures which can result in breakage of the feeder sleeve and/or breaker core when present, especially if the breaker core or the feeder sleeve is in direct contact with the pattern plate prior to ram up.
The above problem is partly alleviated by the use of spring pins. The feeder sleeve and optional locator core (similar in composition and overall dimensions to breaker cores) is initially spaced from the pattern plate and moves towards the pattern plate on ram up. The spring pin and feeder sleeve may be designed such that after ramming, the final position of the sleeve is such that it is not in direct contact with the pattern plate and may be typically 5 to 25 mm distant from the pattern surface. The knock off point is often unpredictable because it is dependent upon the dimensions and profile of the base of the spring pins and therefore results in additional cleaning costs. Other problems associated with spring pins are explained in EP-A-1184104. The solution offered in EP-A-1184104 is a two-part feeder sleeve. Under compression during mould formation, one mould (sleeve) part telescopes into the other. One of the mould (sleeve) parts is always in contact with the pattern plate and there is no requirement for a spring pin. However, there are problems associated with the telescoping arrangement of EP-A-1184104. For example, due to the telescoping action, the volume of the feeder sleeve after moulding is variable and dependent on a range of factors including moulding machine pressure, casting geometry and sand properties. This unpredictability can have a detrimental effect on feed performance. In addition, the arrangement is not ideally suited where exothermic sleeves are required. When exothermic sleeves are used, direct contact of exothermic material with the casting surface is undesirable and can result in poor surface finish, localised contamination of the casting surface and even sub-surface gas defects.
Yet a further disadvantage of the telescoping arrangement of EP-A-1184104 arises from the tabs or flanges which are required to maintain the initial spacing of the two mould (sleeve) parts. During moulding, these small tabs break off (thereby permitting the telescoping action to take place) and simply fall into the moulding sand. Over a period of time, these pieces will build up in the moulding sand. The problem is particularly acute when the pieces are made from exothermic material. Moisture from the sand can potentially react with the exothermic material (e.g. metallic aluminium) creating the potential for small explosive defects.